


[podfic of] Heaven Help Us by Bexless

by KateMonster



Series: Unholyverse Podfics [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/pseuds/KateMonster
Summary: Podfic of Bexless' Heaven Help Us, third in the Unholyverse.Author's Summary: “It would seem,” the Cardinal finished, “that Father Way’s body has disappeared.”There was a silence. Eventually Bob said, “What the fuck?”“Yes,” said the Cardinal. “Quite.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heaven Help Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231227) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



[One File (Mp3)](https://www.mediafire.com/?a2gynwxuas4bp3f) | [One File (m4a)](https://www.mediafire.com/?7cw38clite3l2ab)

individual mp3s | individual m4as

[[1]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g4u8b53qogpr4ho/01_Heaven_Help_Us_1.mp3) [[2] ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/moiqhe6jmizmrhk/02_Heaven_Help_Us_2.mp3)[[3]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/djr2y87y27oncwp/03_Heaven_Help_Us_3.mp3) [[4]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rjhz22noy9esjag/04_Heaven_Help_Us_4.mp3) [[5]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lefd5w9gkjqqyco/05_Heaven_Help_Us_5.mp3) [[6]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kas982yfrcakx8x/06_Heaven_Help_Us_6.mp3) [[7]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t4u5t9wy9c4iwme/07_Heaven_Help_Us_7.mp3) | [[1]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wc9x1w5eawpdlik/01_Heaven_Help_Us_1.m4a) [[2]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0373aipnua5tdnc/02_Heaven_Help_Us_2.m4a) [[3]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xeq8txtfbobxwq8/03_Heaven_Help_Us_3.m4a) [[4]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vpy5o4615pj761x/04_Heaven_Help_Us_4.m4a) [[5]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d3w2x7593g35y6k/05_Heaven_Help_Us_5.m4a) [[6]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6mm5na2i9adefw2/06_Heaven_Help_Us_6.m4a) [[7]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7jgqglscz17gz8w/07_Heaven_Help_Us_7.m4a)

[Zip File (Mp3)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nuzcwoez36aw8rh/Heaven_Help_Us_MP3.zip) | [Zip File (m4a)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bbe91y4u3gd8emn/Heaven_Help_Us_M4A.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I can say I'm dipping my toe back in anymore. I cannonballed back into podfic with this one. Once again, all authors I'm podficcing have blanket permission posted.
> 
> No outtakes this time, mostly because nothing about any of the mistakes I made was funny. Boo. I got the Latin on the first run through!


End file.
